


Waking dream

by VeeMatheson



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Crying, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I can’t believe he only wanted to hold hands in that last event, I will fill the Satan tag on my own, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wet Dream, basically satan dreams about you and starts jerking off, just all around lewd, lewd thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeMatheson/pseuds/VeeMatheson
Summary: He had been suffering through this same dream for the better part of three weeks. And every night, he got a tiny bit farther in the dream, a tiny bit closer to the edge. A tiny bit closer to that finish.He had started to wonder if it would ever end, if he would ever be able to sleep normally again. He had tried everything from sleeping pills to spells that reduce libido. Everything. And every night he dreamed of f***ing MC until she cried.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	Waking dream

_"S-satan, please, ah-!" Her head lolled back as he ground his hips into her slower, with more pressure. He pushed himself into her, pressing her entire body to the floor as he rotated his hips just to watch her squirm._

_"Sorry, I didn't hear that. Please what?" He slowed his movements even more, crushing their hips together as she tightened around him. It was blissful, her folds slick and dripping for his demon cock, tight around him as he brought her to the edge over and over. Everytime she got close he slowed down and torturously dragged out her pleasure, never bringing her to climax. Her neck and breasts were peppered with love marks, her body splayed out and exposed for him._

_He was drunk off the sight, his cock throbbing while buried in her core_.

Satan hissed inward as his eyes opened, his erection becoming to painful for him to sleep through. He swore at himself, his hand already palming his dick through his lounge pants.

He had been suffering through this same dream for the better part of three weeks. And every night, he got a tiny bit farther in the dream, a tiny bit closer to the edge. A tiny bit closer to that finish.

He had started to wonder if it would ever end, if he would ever be able to sleep normally again. He had tried everything from sleeping pills to spells that reduce libido. Everything. And every night he dreamed of fucking MC until she cried.

He moved his hand to under his clothing, mindlessly stroking himself to soothe the building ache.

He didn't even know why this had started, but it had him paying more attention. He had started getting aroused near her without any control, his erection slowly building even from being at the dinner table together.

Everything she did mesmerized him, tortured him. The way her lips closer around her food, the way her throat flexed when she swallowed. The way her loose t-shirts always left his imagination to wander. The way she laughed at Asmo's jokes, or how her leggings hugged her form when she went jogging with Beel. Even the way she looked at him was starting to drive him mad.

Satan cursed as he felt his orgasm build behind his hand, lazily pumping himself towards his end.

He imagined the way she'd look, her leggings torn in just the right placed for him to access her sweet spot, the remaining fabric tight around her plump flesh. 

He spit into his hand and leaned back into his pillow. The idea of him guiding the head of his cock along her slit, wet and aching made him groan from deep in his chest.

Fuck, he wanted her so bad.

He wanted to fuck her so hard. To ruin her, make her dizzy with lust like she did for him. She probably had no idea either. Always so friendly, always invading his personal space to intoxicate him with her perfume. Her scent. Her sounds.

He lazily thrusted his hips into his hand, imagining her tight cunt split open for him. Her pert breasts spilled out into the air, bouncing with each thrust. Her lips as they parted to moan his name, or to enclose around his weeping cock...

He took a sharp breath in as he felt himself just on that edge. He was almost there. This was always the problem- he could always get himself close before struggling to finish himself off.

He pumped his hand a bit faster, forcing his brain to focus on the dream that had so rudely invaded his sleep. 

He'd be edging her, making her plead his name.

_"S-satan, oh fuck, oh-" her lips formed the ‘o’ so lovely he almost regretted he didn't have more cocks to shove into her._

_He gripped her hips and flipped her over, his cock engorged and ready to be stuffed into her aching cunt._

_He guided the head to her entrance, pleased when she grabbed her ass to spread for him, giving him the most luxurious view._

_He swore and slowly pushed back into her, reveling in the way her body swallowed him up. It was like she was desperate to meld with him, and any amount of contact didn't feel like enough._

_He pushed her head back into the pillows, pleasure growing in him at the angle it forced her into. He left his cock there for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her greedy pussy trying to milk him._

_"Please Satan, please, please," she blubbered, her voice partly muffled by the bedding._

_He obliged and starting pumping into her, his hips meeting hers with a natural rhythm. It was as if her body was made for his, fitting and moving in time- he cursed under his breath, feeling her clench down on his cock as she started to build up her release again._

_He reached around her to play with her clit, illiciting a strangled mewl from her as his hips snapped into her with new fervor._

_"You like that, don't you," his whispers were hoarse, he was barely able to keep himself steady at this rate. "You love being fucked from behind huh? Such a pathetic human." He snapped his hips hard for punctuation, grinning when it ripped a moan from her pretty lips._

_"C'mon, say my name," Satan could feel her fluids running down there legs, enticing him to treat her more roughly "Say my name and I might just let you finish,"_

_"S-satan," she gasped out his name, her fists buried in the bedding for support. "Fuck, please fuck me Satan-"_

_He dug his nails into her hips and started thrusting with a newfound speed, energized by her blatant begging and the tears that had started to streak down her face. She started to moan and cry out, clearly just at the brink. He grabbed her hair and pulled her face back, capturing her into a kiss as she came hard on his cock._

_He didn't slow down, his own climax pushing him through hers. He pumped his hips roughly into her quivering pussy, taking pleasure in the way her body went limp and softened in the aftershocks._

_Tears continued to streak down her face as he rode out his orgasm, finally stuttering to an end as his hips thrusted a final time. He held himself as deep as possible, the head of his cock painting her womb in his seed._

He felt himself cum all over his hand, and lazily pumped himself through the aftershocks. One day, maybe he'd be able to actually have her. He leaned down next to his bed to grab a tissue to clean himself up.

He looked at the semen covering his hand, and thought of how it would look spilling out from her pussy. He felt himself blush, suddenly feeling ashamed. His mind took it a step further and imagined him plugging her with a toy after to keep all his seed safely inside her.

He felt his blush spread down his neck to his chest as he got out of bed, his cock already stiffening again.

One day, he hoped these dreams would stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Some gratuitous smut for all my fellow Satan stans. I don’t write smut often so I hope this was at least decent. Any criticism or feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
